


Was in the Neighborhood

by pompomshoes



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompomshoes/pseuds/pompomshoes
Summary: "I just felt like having soba today and sharing it with you because… you know… I was in the neighborhood."





	Was in the Neighborhood

"I was in the neighborhood!"

Sho blinks. "Okay…?"

"And I just happened to pass by that restaurant!"

"Okay…"

"And I totally didn't order the soba because I knew you liked it. I just felt like having soba today and sharing it with you because… you know… I was in the neighborhood."

Nino's attitude is so unlike him that Sho can't help thinking he's lying. Strange because usually Nino has the uncanny ability to say all kinds of bullshit with so much conviction that he could fool everyone—Sho himself is a frequent victim.

But he looks nervous and as if he'll run the moment Sho questions him, so Sho doesn't point it out. Maybe later, when they relax and Nino goes back to acting more like himself.

"Want to come in, then?"

A hint of a smile appears on Nino's lips, which he tries to hide by grumbling "about time you asked, don't you think?" as he walks past Sho and heads towards the living room.

As Nino takes out everything from the large bag he brought with him, Sho sees the restaurant's name.

"Isn't that the restaurant I recommended to you the last time we talked?"

Nino blushes slightly. "Is it? I didn't notice at all!" He chuckles, handing Sho some chopsticks. "I just walked by and decided to get it from there on a whim."

_Liar._ Sho shakes his head. _The line outside that place just to order takeout is at least one hour long on a slow day._

"Well, thank you for sharing it with me," Sho replies, taking his first mouthful of the soba. It's so delicious that he can't suppress a moan of delight at the taste.

From the corner of his eye, Sho can see Nino beaming at him.


End file.
